


All Out War

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: A pillow war ensues out of boredom.





	All Out War

“I’m bored,” Yang declares as she plops down on Blake's bed. One of Blake’s ears twitches in annoyance at the sudden movement and the dark-haired woman hums in detached interest towards Yang – her only response. 

The team had no classes for a while, leaving a quarter of the team bored out of her mind and the other three quarters were idly passing their time through reading or studying. Yang places her hands on Blake’s propped knees and looks at her in desperation. “Babe. Give me something to do. This is a life or death situation.”

Blake looks up from her book long enough to respond with, “You can catch up on your studies.”

Yang screws her face up in distaste, and she complains, “That’s boring.”

Blake half shrugs and gets back to her book.

“Will you please be quiet,” Weiss hisses from her spot at their desk, busily studying like the good student she is. Yang sticks her tongue out at the heiress when Weiss turns her back to her. 

“Ruby!” Yang whisper-yells. “Entertain me.”

Her sister shakes her head and gets back to reading her comic. Yang grumbles and puts her head in her hands and stares at the ground, thinking. Then it hit her. Why not have a pillow fight? Yang gets up from her girlfriend’s bunk and walked over to her own and grabbed a pillow.

“What… are you doing?” Blake asks.

Yang looks down to her and smiles innocently. “Nothin’.”

She receives a dubious look and one of Blake’s ears twitches once more in irritation. Yang turns around and a devilish grin appears, as she sends the pillow sailing for Weiss’ back at a wicked speed. 

“Hey!” Weiss yelps upon the pillow’s impact. Yang laughs and it quickly dies in her throat when Weiss grabs the pillow and slings it right back at her. Yang throws an arm up in defense. There’s a battle cry to her right and Yang looks over to see her sister armed with a pillow in each hand – ready to decimate.

 _Oh, what have I done?_

Her sister launches at her and slams into Yang, full force and they both go down in a mess of limbs and pillows. Ruby has her pinned to the ground, and the younger girl beats on her with the pillows. Yang growls and tries to get up.

“Weiss!” Ruby calls in alarm. The white-haired girl darts to Ruby’s side, a pillow in hand and helps Ruby keep her sister down. Yang shields her face as feathers start flying around her as she’s dying of laughter. Yang reaches a desperate hand toward her girlfriend – she’s trying to be dramatic, but her laughter is ruining the effect. “Babe!”

Blake looks at her with the slightest of smiles on her lips, and a twinkle in her amber eyes.

“Save me! I beg of you!” 

Blake marks her page and closes her book, scooting forward, so she had a better view of the disaster commencing. The dark-haired woman reaches for a pillow and nails Weiss with it – the heiress is distracted by the new opposition, and Yang takes the advantage and pushes her off. Yang grabs Ruby by the middle and sends her to the ground and starts tickling her. Ruby is fighting against the onslaught with all that she has. Behind her, Yang could hear the thumping of pillows against bodies and can see that both Weiss and Blake have engaged each other. Blake was clearly winning, Weiss was struggling with her defense as Blake slaughtered her in a frenzy of feathers.

Ruby started squirming under Yang’s distracted hands and Yang turned back to her and started tickling her harder. The younger sister is wheezing from her laughter and cries, “I surrender!”

“Ya sure about that?” Yang asks. Ruby shakes her head desperately and Yang stops. Ruby lies there, recovering and Yang sees that Weiss is on the ground, hands raised in surrender. 

“It appears we won here.” Yang states.

“You did.” Weiss says, exhausted. Yang meets Blake’s eyes and pumps a victorious fist in the air. Blake has a full smile on her face now, and Yang winks for an added victory celebration. The dark haired woman shakes her head in amusement and goes back to reading her book. Yang stands and helps Ruby up as Weiss pulls herself to her feet.

“We have a big mess to clean up, now.” Ruby says matter of fact as she and Weiss brush themselves off. There were nods of agreement – not to mention they were short on pillows now.

“Let’s get to work than.” Yang says. After an hour spent cleaning, Yang muses they should do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
